Electronic communications networks are widely known and accessed. Among such networks are the Internet, on-line services, e-mail services and wide area networks.
It is known to provide access to such electronic communications networks by various means. One common means is via an Internet service provider ("ISP"), who provides access to the Internet for individual users. Examples of ISPs include, Netcom, UUNet and Erols. The Internet generally includes numerous computers that communicate with each other using common communication protocols, commonly known as packet transfer protocols, such as the TCP/IP protocol. The ISP system, in turn is connected to the Internet, typically via a high speed communications line to an Internet center such as the nearest super computer center forming part of the "backbone" of the Internet.
Another means to provide access to an electronic communications network is via an on-line service provider ("OSP"). OSPs typically maintain private communications networks, and optional links to certain features of the Internet through their private communications networks. OSPs typically provide additional services, such as private information databases, e-mail among members of the particular OSP, transactional services or games. Examples of known OSPs include America Online, Compuserve and Prodigy.
Once the user calls in to an OSP or ISP, an indirect connection to the Internet via the OSP or ISP is achieved. A user can send and receive messages over the Internet. "Messages" as understood in this description may include any form of communication via a communications network, including, by way of example, any form of digital signals, URL requests, HTML transfers, JAVA code, e-mail messages, FTP transfers, voice, music, Telnet links, GOPHER, and so on.
Another form of communications network is a private "intranet" or wide area network ("WAN"). A typical example is a system linking computing devices at various facilities of a corporation. Remote access to such intranets and WANs typically is accomplished using a dial-up connection (discussed in more detail below) in conjunction with specialized communications software such as the Remote Access, Wildcat! or Procomm software packages.
Dial-up connections are a typical means of connecting into communications networks. In a typical dial-up connection, the user's computer is equipped with a modem, which dials a telephone number for the network. Dial-up connections are commonly used to access ISP and OSP networks. They are also commonly used for remote access to other forms of communications networks, including intranets and WANs, as discussed above. In the ISP example, once a "handshake" is completed between the user modem and the ISP modem, a connection is accomplished and communications access is provided. Such dial-up connections suffer the disadvantage of relying upon the telephone lines to accomplish a connection--depending on the availability of the telephone network, and telephone network dialtone availability. Likewise, the speed of connection is limited by the narrow bandwidth available via typical telephone lines. Such connections also suffer the disadvantage of providing a relatively low speed connection, limited by the speed of available modems. At the current time, typical modems are generally in the 14,400 through 56,000 baud speed range, although it is understood that there are some efforts to develop higher connection rates
Another form of dial-up connection is accomplished using an ISDN telephone line and a modem adapted for ISDN linkage. Although a faster communications link is achieved than through other forms of modem connection, many of the same disadvantages occur. The connection is relatively slow and the telephone network is used to establish the communications link between the individual user and the communications network. Although a wider bandwidth is provided via ISDN link, the bandwidth is relatively narrow in comparison with that available via direct linkage to a communications network. At the current time, typical ISDN adapted modems achieve maximum connection speed of approximately 128,000 baud.
In accessing the Internet, an individual user computer typically is provided an IP address and DNS address from the service providing the Internet access, whether OSP, ISP, etc. A disadvantage of this is that the individual user computer typically may store these addresses, and relatively complex procedures are required to change them. For example, changing the IP address and DNS address stored in an individual user computer can require the manual input of long numbers. Alternatively, it may require loading and implementing specialized software, such as access software provided by an OSP or ISP. A further disadvantage is that the individual user computer does not have great flexibility, such as when traveling, if access to a mode of Internet access is desired, which is different from the individual user computer's typical mode of access, such as the typical OSP or ISP used.
Modem connections suffer the additional disadvantages of requiring numerous steps to achieve connections for travelers, in hotels, or in public places. In hotels, for example, telephone jacks typically are provided for telephonic connections. Typically, the user must run a telephone wire from the telephone jack provided by the hotel to another telephone jack in a portable computer or personal communicator. The hotel's telephone wiring and switchboard system is then accessed to establish a telephone communications link to the telephone network, which in turn routes a telephone call through to an ISP, OSP or other communications network portal. This suffers numerous disadvantages, including dependence upon the hotel wiring and telecommunications equipment, relatively slow speeds, the use of special dialing codes to obtain an outside telephone connection. Because the hotel room telephone line is occupied, such hotel dial-up users typically cannot make or receive telephone calls while the computer is accessing the telephone lines.
Another form of modem connection available to travelers is via telephone jacks (such as RJ11 jacks) installed in public places, such as telephone booths, or airport clubs--suffering many of the same disadvantages described above regarding telephone jack access in hotels.
Yet another form of electronic communication system access available to travelers is the use of computer communications stations. Various forms of such communications station are generally available in many airports, hotel rooms, ferry terminals, train stations and so on. Several models of such communications stations are available from ATCOM/Info, 308 "G" Street, San Diego, Calif. 92101. Such communications stations can provide access to the Internet, OSPs, or e-mail services. Typically a fee is charged, such as through a credit card and the user can access such electronic communications services as desired. Certain communications stations use direct or T1 links to the Internet, providing relatively wide bandwidth and relatively high speed link. One disadvantage of such communications stations is that only the computing equipment supplied with the communications station can be used to access the electronic communications network--instead of the user's own computer equipment.
T1 links provide another form of connection to a communications network. Although wider bandwidth and higher connection speed than various other known forms of connection can be achieved, T1 links suffer disadvantages of being relatively costly, difficult to install and is not widely accessible using portable communications equipment, such as transportable personal computers and palm computer. Moreover, T1 links are not generally available for mobile users, such as travelers, such as in hotels or public places.
Cable modems are also available for linkage to the Internet via cable television systems. Such cable modems suffer the disadvantages of requiring special access equipment and software and lack of mobility. Moreover, cable modem access to communications networks is not generally available in public places, or for travelers in hotel rooms. Likewise, if it were available for such travelers or in public places, connection is relatively complex, requiring the attachment of cable wiring to the cable system.
Forming local area networks ("LAN") of computers using Ethernet cards, such as a 10BaseT Ethernet card and associated specialized wiring and communications protocols is also known. Many computers, including portable computing systems are equipped with such Ethernet cards. Add-on Ethernet cards are also widely available. Ethernet cards suffer the disadvantage of not providing dial-up connection to electronic communications networks. Moreover, connecting computers using Ethernet cards typically requires specialized network software, such as Novell Netware. Maintaining such networks can be complex, requiring specialized knowledge and skills.
Many computers are equipped with both Ethernet cards and modems. The Ethernet cards are used in such systems for local electronic communication via LAN and the modem is used for dial-up communications to outside electronic communications networks, as described above. This results in numerous disadvantages, such as added equipment expense, increased complexity and increased computer size and weight to accommodate both devices. The latter is a particular disadvantage for mobile or portable computers because the added size and weight renders them less desirable. This is also a disadvantage for travelers as the added weight and size leads to inconvenience in traveling and decreased portability. Moreover, for consumers who prefer smaller electronic devices, increased size impairs the visual quality of the device.
From the above, it is apparent that there is a need for a system and method providing access to electronic communications networks, such as the Internet, for travelers or other people who are away from their normal site of access or for providing easier access to the internet at a home or office.
Accordingly it is an object of the present invention to provide a system for accessing electronic communications networks in which equipment required by the user (i.e. the "client equipment" has a decreased size and equipment cost.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a system and method for automatic changing of an IP address and/or a DNS address in an individual user's computer.
It is another object of the present invention is to provide a system and method for high speed access to electronic communications networks.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a system and method providing remote access to high speed electronic communications networks, particularly for travelers or others who are away from their normal access sites.
Another object of the present invention is to provide access to the Internet, or on-line services, for travelers using their own computers--such as laptops, notebooks and other portable computers.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a less complicated system and method for access such electronic communications systems.
A further object of the present invention is to provide controlled network access and to collect payment for access in various locations such as apartment buildings and office buildings.